


In This Room

by Kris



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless The Last Ship Porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentflux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/gifts).



> Written for the Summer Heat mini-round at http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/

Danny licks his lips reflexively, chasing the bit of water that lingered, as the straw is pulled away from his mouth. He sighs and leans his head against Tex’s firm thigh, nose almost resting on Tex’s zipper, there’s a light clicking sound as the water cup is set down on the desk. Strong fingers caress through his hair in response. He’s been on his knees between Tex’s legs for the last ten minutes. It’s taken that long to finally let everything fall away. Long enough that Danny could probably identify Tex’s inseam later by touch alone. 

“How’re we doin’, boy?” Tex asks, his voice soft in the quiet of their shared quarters. His ass is throbbing pleasantly from his earlier spanking, stretched out over Tex’s lap on the bottom bunk, and there’s a thin trail of lube dripping down the back of his right thigh from where his hole is stretched around the dark blue plug that he’s never questioned Tex about obtaining.

“Green, Sir,” Danny offers. When the door is locked and the blindfold is on Danny doesn't have to think. He doesn't have to be anything more than naked and what Tex asks him to be and Tex has drilled into his head over and over that if he doesn't want something he just has to say Red for stop. Red for stop, yellow for slow and Green for go ahead full. It’s a relief to let go of responsibility, makes him feel like he’s floating.

“Good, that’s good. You read to move on?” Danny licks his lips again, his mouth already flooding with saliva at the thought. He lets out a pleading sound that makes Tex laugh. The other man shifts in the desk chair and re-arranges himself. Danny stays where he is, the lassitude of earlier vanishes altogether at the sound of Tex’s zipper being lowered right in Danny’s face and Danny is trembling at the sudden reminder of his own desire, his cock hard and straining against his bare stomach. Tex’s laugh is warm and pleased.

Danny stays relaxed and loose. He let’s Tex guide his head back a bit and then forward until just the head of Tex’s cock is resting on his bottom lip.

“Gonna take that nice and slow baby?” Tex murmurs, it’s a rhetorical question because he hooks his thumb into the corner of Danny’s lower lip and opens Danny’s mouth himself. Danny groans when Tex slides his cock in slow like he said. Tex sighs and pulls out, fucking back in a little bit more. There’s a sharp knock-knock on the door and this time Danny’s groan is petulant. Tex pats him on the shoulder and stands up. Danny can hear the sound of the rolling desk chair sliding into the desk and the jangle of Tex’s open belt buckle. The door opens and Danny stays where he is, quiet and tense and waiting. 

“Oh, that’s a nice picture,” Danny’s tension fades away at the sound of Tom’s voice and the door being locked again. In this room, the Captain isn't the Captain. He’s still in charge, but he’s just Tom.

“We were just getting started,” Tex says and his belt buckle jangles again as he seats himself back in front of Danny, slides his cock back into Danny’s waiting mouth. “I spent a good hour getting our boy all stretched out for you, if you want to play.” He can’t help the whimper at the thought of it, being pinned between both men.

“Yeah,” Tom says and Danny hears cloth rustling. “I think I’d like that.” 

A second set of hands on his body sends a shudder through Danny’s bones. Tom grips the base of the plug, fucks it into Danny’s ass once, twice before he twists it all the way out. Danny groans around Tex’s cock and then gags on it when Tom sinks balls deep in one sure thrust that drives Danny forward a little forcefully. Tex laughs again and grips Danny’s head tight between both of his own hands.

“Now, now Boy, I said nice and slow, now didn't I? You hold still baby, while Tom and I take you apart.” Tex says and it sounds like a promise.

/end


End file.
